Wepon suggestions
oni's suggestons ok moblin slayer. ive thought of some weapons and shields. i havent checked to see if these names or effects are in yet so im just throwing some out. also for the requirments i just pt down what would be suitable to do to get them not how much skill needed. orcas spear 300 atk effect: if no shield is equiped this wepon has 120 defense aswell requirments: defeat orca weapon type: spear great fairy sword 500 atk effect: this wepon cannot be equiped with a shield requirments: find the great fairy weapon type: 2 handed sword medli harp (this is a shield despite being an insterment) +50 defense effect: when attacking a monster class deal an extra 20 damage requirments: ??? useable: by ritos double helix 1000 atk effect: this wepon cannot be equiped with a shield. you can add your skill points to atk of this wepon once in battle requirments: complete an extremly difficult quest involving fierce deity weapon type: two handed sword gannon samuri sword 250 atk effect: this wepon can be equpied instead of a shield requirments: defeat a cell shade gannondorf weapon type: sword tempered sword 200 atk effect: none requirments: complete a quest involiving a smith weapon type: sword iron lance 300 atk effect: none requirments: defeat an iron knuckle on horse back weapon type: spear knut shield +100 defense -20 speed effect: none useable be: warriors old recorder 150 atk effect: none requirments: none weapon type:insterment hylian knight lance 250 atk effect: can not be defended by a shield requirmente: ??? weapon type: spear golden gauntlets 500 atk effect: none requirments: some thing diificult weapon type: gauntlets (or glove as you have put things but i think guantlet sounds better but its up to you) note: i added some weapons that also increase magic. the plan is you can add either magic or strength to these weapons attack but like everything else if you dont like it then its out. megaton hammer 350 atk effeck: this waepon cant be used with a shield. this weapon can not be defended aganest with a shield requirments: weapon type: hammer zelda's rapier 200 atk effect: this weapon increases magic by 150 requirments: weapon type: sword fairys bow 350 atk effect: none requirments: weapon type: bow zuna trident 750 atk effect: this weapon increases magic by 300 requirments: some thing difficult. (this is the trident ganon uses in a link to the past) weapon type: spear skull hamer 400 atk effect: requirments: weapon type: hammer note: the following are sling shots. you could have these as weaker versions of the bows and make the bows a little stronger) ordon sling shot 100 atk effect: requirments: weapon type: sling shot deku sling shot 200 atk effect: weapon type: sling shot fairy's sling shot 250 atk effect weapon type: sling shot titan's mitts 300 atk effect: weapon type: guantlet hyper sling shot: 400 atk effect:(maybe some items could be used with this. its a really clever weapon in seasons) weapon type: sling shot mole mitts 250 atk effect: something to do with burying weapon type: guantlets bomblings 300 atk effect: cant hit flying foes (in the story mode thing) weapon type: exploseve fighter shield 50 defense effect:none useable by: all iron shield +400 defense -200 defense effect:none useable by: hylians (the following must be up graded into the giants knife during a story) broken giants knife 50 atk effect: this weapon cannot be equiped with a shield weapon type: two handed sword giants knife 650 atk effect: this weapon cannot be equiped with a shield weapon type: two handed sword magnet glove S 250 atk effect: this weapon cannot be equiped with metel shields or armor it can how ever be equiped with the weapon magner glove N. weapon type: guantlet magnet glove N 250 atk effect: this weapon cannot be equiped with metel shields or armor it can how ever be equiped with the weapon magner glove S. weapon type: guantlet skull kid blow flute 300 atk effect: weapon type: insterment